


The Prince and The Knight

by plut0unavailable



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DNF, Friends to Lovers, Knight, M/M, Midieval Theme, Prince and Knight, dreamnotfound, kingdom - Freeform, midieval, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plut0unavailable/pseuds/plut0unavailable
Summary: George had always been assigned a knight with him wherever he went. The prince never liked this, but he learned to get used to it. The duo had become decent friends and had gotten to know each other more over the past 10 years. George was set to become king of El Rapids in due time. This upcoming ball would be the last they had before his coronation. Dream had always been fond of the prince but never did anything with those feelings (obviously). Everything was fine between them until the prince started noticing some things he had never noticed about the knight before.
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Prince and The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is just a medieval theme of DNF because I've seen a lot of people complain about not finding a good one. I'll post as much as I can but until then, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

“Your highness?”

George woke up after hearing the voice of the maid he knew so well.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry I slept in. I’ll join my family for breakfast in a moment please give them my apologies.”

“Of course your highness.” The maid said then left the room, closing the door behind her.

George was the prince of a far off land named El Rapids. His father and mother were getting older, and George was 24 already, so his parents were finishing up the training for becoming king. Although, things were a bit different in his kingdom than in most. He was an only child, so, he didn’t have to fight for the spot of worthiness over others. His parents had never wanted more than one child, and it worked out for George, he never complained about this though. His family held large gatherings with other kingdoms as well to prepare George for these formal parties he would have to have to complete dealing amongst others. One of these said parties were to be held in about four months, lots of time right? Wrong...his family plans these about half a year in advance, so only two months’ worth of planning had been completed, and they were behind schedule as it was since George was about done with these being one right after the other. George thought about this while getting ready to go downstairs. He grabbed his normal white shirt, brown pants, and boots, and started heading downstairs as fast as he could without running, if he was caught running he’d be in even more trouble. While ‘walking’ he waved to the maids, cooks, knights, trying to be as polite as possible even though he was beyond tired having gone to sleep so late last night. He finally reached the dining hall, being fifteen minutes late for his meal.

“There you are, finally. What took so long? You know when meal times are held.” His father had questioned him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the time. Forgive me, but I do have plans this morning, so may I be excused?” George asked as politely as possible trying to avoid his father being even madder at him, even though he knew he had been tired from staying up.

“Of course dear, have fun but please grab an apple or something to eat. I don’t want you leaving on an empty stomach.” His mother piped in.

“Yes mother, thank you. Have a nice day!” He said hoping his parents were ok with him leaving un-attended one day until…

“Also, Dream, please escort your prince to where he needs to go.” His father said right as George was about to leave the door.

“Of course, your majesty.” Dream replied, modest as always.

George had always had the same guard on his back since he was 14. 10 years now and apparently counting...Ever since that one incident in the garden he had been assigned a guard watching him wherever he went. He was tired of it, and of course, he was! 24 years old and still having a guard over his shoulder 24/7? It sounded pathetic to him.

“I know you don’t like me following you around all the time…” Dream whispered to George.

“Huh? How’d you know?”

“Well..the obvious slouch in your shoulders whenever I’m around? It’s pretty obvious but you know why I have to do it you-I mean George.” 

Since George and Dream had been basically friends for so long, he lets Dream call him by his first name, since he already has to hear your highness or your majesty all day. Dream was a closer friend to George than most would think. He was around George wherever he went from breakfast until he fell asleep at night. Even then, the family would make him patrol his door at night if there were threats to the kingdom. Anything that George did, Dream was right there next to him.

“Well, my plans for today were going to be to go to the garden and fix up my area, then maybe sneak off to the village for a little while and talk to the baker and blacksmith, then to just relax, away from my parents,” George explained to Dream. He nodded his head knowing that whatever the prince wanted, he had to oblige if he was to watch over him. He learned this many years ago when the prince was angry at him for not allowing him to go to the village that day, because of that the prince ran off into the forest for solitude and had gotten injured and passed out from a lousy berry he had eaten. Dream had been worried about why the prince wasn’t showing up for lunch then realized what could’ve happened. This wasn’t the incident that got him stuck with the knight for three years, because they never told his parents, but it was one of the reasons Dream stuck around George 24/7. 

“Well, let’s head out. It’ll only take me a couple of minutes to check up on everything.” George mentioned in passing to Dream while walking the halls of the large castle.

When the duo arrived at the garden, George headed over to his area with cornflowers all sitting in a patch of dirt in the corner. Dream knew how much George loved wildlife let alone those certain flowers. Every day, George came out to water them, make sure nothing happened to them, and plant one more. So far he has over 50 of them in the patch that he reserved for himself. Recently a snowstorm had hit so it killed the flowers, which saddened him, but he got over it and started planting more. The day continued on the same after the trip to the garden, visiting the town baker, Nikki, and ordered some cupcakes for the upcoming party, went to the blacksmith, and made Dream wait outside. George hated the fact that he had to tag along with him everywhere he went, but, he had done an amazing job, considering he wasn’t dead yet, so he ordered him a new sword and armor for the party. His was all beaten to hell so, it was more or less a thank you of sorts. Then afterward, they headed back to the castle and had no plans until dinner time.

“So, Dream, Uhm, what do you do? Like when you’re not watching me...I know it’s a majority of your time but don’t you have family or something?”

“Oh! I don’t talk to anyone other than my siblings anymore so, my job isn’t that time consuming as you may think. Well, I do train the younger knights, and obviously, I take time to train myself. But other than that, not much.” Dream stated.

George had never paid much attention to the other man or questioned much about his life but he had slowly become more interested in what he does. His routine, what he does when he’s away from George, just anything he can. Dream has never been one to brag about himself in front of the royal family but hearing him talk to the other guards close to him, he would joke around, he seemed more like himself. George knew why, who’s themselves around their bosses, let alone a royal family? The training area was right below the prince’s window. He could hear the younger ones sparring each other, the older knights conversing, and everyone else in the close vicinity. They all sounded so much happier down there than when they entered the castle, especially the young ones. It was still mid-day while they were reminiscing together about their pasts when,

“Hey, take me down to the training area.” The prince interjected.

“Oh, why do you want to go down there? There’s nothing that inter-”

“Because I just want to see people happy enjoying their lives. Whenever they come in here it’s like a whole different aura surrounds them. You’re the only one who can be remotely normal around me. Please, just this once.” He interrupted Dream. Dream understood what the prince had meant. So, he obliged taking him downstairs and into the training area. The roar of chatter ceased once they all noticed the prince walking with his knight. George’s smile suddenly drops into the frown he just had. All of the knights, and knights in training, bowed immediately like the formal greeting they had been taught.

“Guys, it’s ok, he’s just here to...get training! Yeah, the king and queen asked me to teach him basic defense moves. Carry on.” Dream said in the awkward silence. The crowd acknowledged and continued as nothing happened.

“Thank you,” George whispered to the knight.

“No problem….but now we’re going to have to pretend to do something so they don’t get all suspicious.”

That was the opposite of what the prince wanted to hear...he never had any interest in learning such things. But, his father had mentioned this in passing but his mother blew the subject off because she  _ ‘didn’t want her little boy to get injured before the ball.’ _ Dream grabbed a training sword, made out of wood to cause less damage for the knights in training, and tossed it towards George.

“Here, let’s just learn a tiny bit. I know you don’t want to but basic defense and attack knowledge couldn’t hurt you now, could it?”

“Yes, yes it can-” George responded unamused. Dream started laughing that same tea-kettle laugh he’s always had but, there was something different about it. 

George had a pink hue on his cheeks and a dumb smile on his face, wait what? No, just start the training and get it over with already.

“Ok, so feet like so,” Dream demonstrated, “and then hands like this.” He came over and moved his arms and hands to where they had to go. This made him feel weird, not necessarily awkward, but something like that.

“You ok? You look a bit warm, maybe we shouldn’t do this-we should just go.” Dream said in one breath,  _ *that’s weird but-pop off I guess* George thought to himself _ . 

“No, no it’s fine. Let’s continue.” The prince interjected.

“Ok, just tell me if there’s something wrong all right?” 

George nodded in response, so they continued with their training. It was a lot more hands-on than George knew about. Of course, he hated it, still filled with the same feeling. About two hours went by before they realized it was almost time for dinner. They finished up training and were about to pack up until three children(?) and an adult ran up to Dream while George was putting the sword away.

“Dream! My friend, please help me train tomorrow. I need to beat Big Q ‘cause he keeps running his mouth that he’ll be able to beat me in a sparring match but we all know he won’t cause he’s too short.” A tall, blonde-haired boy said loudly.

“HEY WHAT THE FUCK MAN! JUST BECAUSE I’M SHORT DOESN’T SAY SHIT ABOUT ME!” ‘Big Q’ his name supposedly was, said in retaliation.

George figured he shouldn’t walk over just yet but, they did have to go soon, at least.

“Well, Tommy is strong, but, no offense mate, Quackity is a bit stronger.” A medium-height, brown-haired child said. He looked to be about a couple of inches shorter than the blonde one. 

“Yeah! Quack meister is a lot better fighter than Tommy!” The last one of the bunch cried out. He was a pretty boy alright, and George had seen him the most out of them all. His name was….Karl? He thought that sounded right, but who knows. He felt too embarrassed to ask.

“Alright alright, we can maybe work on it tomorrow. George! You don't yet?” He shouted in the prince’s direction.

The group looked over shocked, they had shown up later than when Dream and George came after all. Immediately they all bowed as the original group did, 

“No need, I’m not on my  _ ‘Princely Duties’ _ at the moment. You don’t have to bow.”

They all looked up relieved, they hadn’t even noticed that Dream was training with the prince for god’s sake or they never would have come up to him like that in the first place.

“I’m sorry about how they acted your highness.” Karl had said 

“I don’t mind, but I do have to be going so I’m sorry for taking him with me. During dinner, I can pardon him so he can come down and train with you all if you wait here for a few moments. He just has to escort me to the dining hall is all.” 

The group looked at them with the biggest eyes ever, when the prince looked over at Dream he looked just as excited.

“Alright, well I have to take the prince to dinner, please excuse us. I’ll be back down here in a bit. For now, go over your movements until I get back.” Dream told them.

The two started walking away when George heard ‘Tommy’, he thought his name was, say 

“Look at Dream escorting his  _ boyfriend to dinner _ ” In a higher-pitched tone towards the end of their sentence.

George overheard that but didn’t turn around as to embarrass the child. He thought to himself….boyfriend? He never thought of him that wa-wait. Is that why he got all nervous before? The pink hue on his cheeks? George chose not to think any more of it until later that night. 

Dream escorted the prince to the dining hall, in which the prince pardoned him from going to dinner that night. Everything continued like normal until the prince ended up in his room for the night. He could hear the knights laughing with Dream, being able to distinctly hear that amazing laugh of his. George thought about what just crossed his mind. Hold the hell up, what am I thinking. Let’s call it a night for tonight, and start fresh tomorrow. He waved out the window to Dream, the knight waving back, and then headed to sleep. What a day man, what a day.

**Author's Note:**

> HI YES IT IS CURRENTLY FEBRUARY 1 AND I AM CLOSE TO FINISHING THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE, school and personal life has had me b u s y for a while so i greatly apologize but please subscribe to keep yourselves updated because i have 0 sense of time-


End file.
